Dreams are only Nightmares in disguise
by PoisonousWriter
Summary: SORRY! i took it off to edit so it's back! ocxsesshomaru/kouga/naraku/inuyasha. haven't decided who yet. ENJOY!
1. Prologue

**Kuro = Black**

**Hoshi = star**

**~Prologue~**

Darkness surrounds me. My instincts are going crazy trying to sense if there is danger but it can't seem to find from what. It only smells of blood and…. Power. I can feel power. So raw that my hair stands on end. My mind tells me to run but my body disobeys. The blood, the power, are joined by something else. It smells like….. Raspberries and rare vanilla. So enticing it is that my legs began walking in the direction of the scent. Pass all the blood and danger I walk with intent. Intent in finding what gave off this... smell. And I find it. In the center of this gory massacre is a small figure. The closer I get I realize that there is a female. Is she dead I ask aloud and kneel to her side lifting her delicate head. Her blood red hair seems so in place with all around her yet her face tells me different. So soft her skin seems and her pink lips are just begging for attention. I watch her a bit longer, taking in her beauty and listening to her peaceful breathing. A sudden twitch alerts me once more and I look to find her eyelids moving sighing that she will be awake soon. Her eyes will be as beautiful as face and I await eagerly. As she is opening her eyes, I wake up. There is no girl. There is nothing but me and my comrades. That


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: How to Hate a Miko**

"What a piece of work." She scoffs at the sight of her new school. She walks in with her usual swagger. Black chains wrapped around her bare arms and legs, her shorts and fitted tee seem out of place in this new area. 'I am actually wishing some punk picks a fight with me today' she thinks as she scans this land of goody-two-shoes and fingers her _Masquerade_. 'Then I can slice them with this' she chuckled to herself and reached her classroom. Stares latched onto her like leaches as she entered the room. Girls glared as the boys… well they smirked and ogled her. The teacher simply came up to her and tried to introduce her to the class. But Professor Shinno was silenced by her speaking in a low and dark voice. "My name is Nyx. That is all I wish to tell you." She sat in a forgotten seat and pulled out her I-pod. The teacher and her students looked shock but before they could come after her se whipped out her sword. That sure shut them up. The teacher, who being too scared to tell her to listen taught her less quickly and at the end of class every student wanted to know about Nyx. Too bad they were all to scared. She smirked as she smelled fear all around her.

Soon the day had past and she began to leave. But not without a pack of 4 girls following her for about 2 blocks. She turned to finally confront them as she grew tired of this pathetic game. They blushed and began to introduce themselves not even bothering to notice that Nyx wasn't even listening. "And I'm Kagome, please to meet you" a girl with long black hair stepped forward and stuck out her hand. She slapped it away and hissed "Miko I warn you to keep your filthy hands away from me" she turned to leave with Kagome's face shocked and the others confused (only Kagome heard it) she continued to walk until she reached her apartment. 'Alone at last' she thought and began to take a most-needed shower. When she felt clean and refreshed she decided to freak out the kids at school. "but what?' she asked herself in the mirror and then it hit her 'a mane' she grinned satisfied and began working on it. Her long hair brushed odd resembled a lion's mane. She decided to top it off she would place a gold chain in it. 'I think this would do the trick' she smirked in the mirror but doubt captured her "better try it out" she muttered and went to change. She wore a casual black dress with gold chains for straps. She decided to go bare foot seeing that she only needed shoes for show.

She began walking; no prowling through the streets of Tokyo. She stopped when she sensed a strong spiritual power. And began sprinting towards it. She found herself in a well house and smelled someone coming near. Quickly she leaped into the support beams and became silent. She watched as that Miko she had met earlier tiptoed into the shack. She carried a huge yellow backpack and closed Nyx's only form of formal exit. 'Kagome was her name' Nyx thought. She continued her watch as Kagome swung her feet into the well and fell into a light blue light. Nyx was very confused, but extremely curious. And as usual her curiosity won and a soon enough she found herself leaping into the well. A soft light surrounded her and she felt her heart leap.

As soon as the light had came it was gone. Nyx looked up and was absolutely amazed that the well opened up to a clear blue sky instead of the old planks of the well house. "Awesome" she breathed and began to climb out of the pool house. She took in her surrounding and smiled. 'It's beautiful' she thought. The grass seemed to move with her as she walked towards the village. 'It's like I'm being introduced to my long time friend; nature' she smiled as the wind played with her hair. As she was getting fairly close to the village she saw a problem. "that Miko is here somewhere' and growled. She kept her nose sharp for the scent and cursed herself when she figured it out. It was coming from the very village she was heading to. 'Great… welll if she gives me any problems it'll be shicabob time' and gave an evil smile and continued.

As she entered the village many looked at her oddly and some even bowed 'wow….creepy people' she finally smelled the Miko and found that she was accompanied by a half-demon, a monk, a demon slayer, and 2 small demons. 'how odd' she thought and at that moment they came out with an old pirate lady and got all in their defense stance. "Demon what do you want" the monk demanded and Nyx only smirked. The demon slayer attacked but she blocked and countered it with her _Masquerade_. They all glared and at last the stupid Miko recognized Nyx. "Wait I know her!!!!!!" she squealed and tired to run over to her but the half-demon had already attacked. Nyx didn't know what she was doing so she instinctually pushed the idiot behind her and shielded her. As the blast ended Nyx felt herself falling and with a thump her body felt pain slowly. Soon her world turned black.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Shiny Purple rocks**

"*groan*" she moans from the futon. She looks around the little hut and smells that not only the Miko and her violent friends were outside but also the village. 'probably want to get while I'm weak. Ha. Well bring it on!' she thought and got up. Even though the pain was excruciating she continued to walk over to the door. As she opened the curtain what she saw surprised her. The people looked worried along with the Miko and her friends. Well at least most of them. The half demon stared at her not with hatred or worry but with wonder.

"You're alive!" the Miko once again ran out but this time to hug Nyx but stopped as she heard Nyx growl at her. Kagome cowered behind the demon slayer. "What have I told you Miko?! Do keep your filthy hands away from me." She snarled making the little group gasp and the villagers only stare. Getting annoyed she snapped "what are you idiots gaping at!" she yelled and an older woman fell to her knees. "Princess Kurohoshi, we are deeply sorry for our half-demon's disrespect. Please spare our village" she said and the others began to bow down beside her, asking her to spare them. She just sighed and went up to the old woman.

She sat down to her and said, "look my name is Nyx, sorry if I'm not this princess but seriously look at it this way. I only came here because it was the closest place I could get to learn where I am. Then I smelled that vermin" she pointed at Kagome "and I told myself that if she caused me any problems I was going to fight. Personally this is a pretty nice village so I don't see a point of me destroying it. So if you don't mind I'm going to explore ok?" Nyx smiled and patted the old woman's head. Nyx began to walk away but as she was finally going to leave she felt something tug at her arm she turned to find the half-demon from earlier no farther then a few inches of her face.

"Excuse me, hear of personal space buddy?" she hissed partly from the pain that was shaking her whole body and the fact that she was seeing purple lights in his closed hand. He only looked at her more closely and his eyes widened when he saw her glance at his closed fist. Finally getting even more determined to leave to find somewhere she could attempt to heal herself she asked. "What are those purple lights in your hand?" he finally cracked a smile and picked her up and took Nyx back to the hut.

The Miko was nagging him about not being there and then bringing back an evil demon. "She can sense Jewel Shards!" he snapped and then she began crying that she already had the job of detecting. The boy began defending that she could be good for the group and that Kagome could go home more often. This made the Miko cry even louder saying that Inuyasha didn't want her there and ran out of the hut. 'Inuyasha... so that's his name' Nyx thought as she was placed down. He simply looked at her and she was hoping he would explain.

"Ok, Nyx, that's your name right? Well I am going to ask if you would join our group. We are searching for the jewel shard and-". "Hold it buddy. First you almost hurt me, then you are all silent , then kidnapped me before I even got to start my journey, and now are asking if I want to join up with you. Explain your reasons or no deal." She crossed her arms and glared. He smirked "I had a dream about you. I usually don't dream but still, I had one. Your scent your hair everything was like in the dream. It's the reason I can't stop staring at your eyes." He got closer to her as he was before. "You have the most beautiful green eyes. Travel with us." he smiled.

She shook her head "sorry but I don't have the best relations with that Miko. Besides why would I travel with a weak half-demon when I could get a strong full one?" she smirked as his eyebrow twitched. "I am as strong as any full demon!" he growled and she began to laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked letting his cute dog ears fall down. "Ok Inuyasha ill travel with you but… I will need to go home once in a while." "Feh. Whatever." He was trying to act non caring but his ears showed he was sad at the fact she would leave.

He led her outside to meet the rest of the group. As soon as she sat down she felt someone's hand rubbing her butt… she looked beside her to find a grinning idiot. "My fair lady, would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" he asked. Before she could wipe that grin off his face Inuyasha sprang foreword and dragged him away. She tried to listen to there conversation but the demon slayer interrupted her attempts.

"Hi I'm Sango and this is Kira and Shippo. Sorry about Miroku he is like that. So I guess we will traveling together now" she smiled and petted her cat demon. You took a report of her and saw that if provoked she could prove to be a strong ally. "Well I'm Nyx and I guess we are the only 2 girls here." Sango's smile faltered and she sighed "your forgetting about kagome. You know she's really nice girl when you get know her." She smiled weakly but Nyx shook her head. "I've got bad blood with her and her kind in general."

**Inuyasha POV**

"Kami monk! What the hell did you do that for?" I ask looking at him as stern as you could. He only smiled. I shook him a few times before he actually answered me. "she is a very pretty woman and it would pain me to see her with a man who would treat her ill. I simply offered if she wanted to take me instead of a man who would treat her below standard." He smiled again and attempted to go back but I grabbed his color again "She will do fine with me" I heard myself growl. *I only met her what… an hour ago? and now I'm telling other guys that she's mine? Feh I don't care. She could be with anyone I don't care.* I thought bitterly as Miroku escaped my grasp. Then a flood of mental pictures flooded into my mind; Sesshomaru cradling her, Koga carrying her on his back, Naraku petting her red hair. These pictures sent a ripple of rage through your body. *I'm only mad because she deserves a person who's human… or part* but pictures of Banksota beside her quickly shut that thought up. *They are all my enemies.* you countered but your brain made a picture of Nyx holding hands with a man you never saw before and still rage filled you. You shook your head hoping all the pictures would go away. You looked at Nyx watching the fire with those green eyes. "She's only a dream" you whisper to no one. And make your way back to the fire pit.

_**2 MILES AWAY……**_

"KOGA! What for us!!" Ginta whined and attempted to keep up with his leader. His bud, hakkuah was nearly ready to drop and Koga saw that. He stopped and looked at them. "You 2 set up camp; I'll be back with food, and this time with my woman." He smirked and ran off in a tornado. "Sigh…. He always says that" both remaining wolf demons shook their heads and prepared for his return… and his failure.

_**BACK TO INUYASHA!**_

"You guys? I feel shards and they are coming fast!" Nyx stated and began to stand in case of a fight. *fast… jewels? Shit it's the wimpy wolf* I grimaced and looked at Kagome (who came back finally) who was glaring at Nyx. *I'm actually happy that that mangy wolf is coming. He can take Kagome away." I began to grin as the wolf exited the forest trees.

**Koga POV**

"I am here to take my woman—nnn?" I stuttered as I saw her. She had a mane of flames and pure white skin. She looked so fragile that I felt the urge to hold her. But her green eyes screamed power. Who is she? I thought. I felt a blush come upon my face as I found myself staring. "Hey there I'm Nyx." She smiled at me; I couldn't stop the silly grin from creeping up my face. She started to look at me funny and I almost smacked myself. I haven't told her I am!!!! "Hello I am Koga the leader of the western wolf demon tribe." Her smile faltered and she began to seem confused. "So your like a prince" she cocked her head to one side making my stomach fill with butterflies. "Y-yes I suppose I am." I stuttered again and she began to glide closer and closer until her hair was brushing my lips. I swear I stopped breathing. Her scent was like a rare vanilla and wild raspberries; sweet yet unknown. I fought the urge to bury my nose in her red hair. But suddenly she was snatched away from me and I blinked a few times to figure out what happened.

I saw mutt face holding her and glaring at me coldly. She looked around and smiled again but instead of at you she smiled for Inuyasha. *let go of my woman* I yelled unconsciously in my mind and stopped amazed at myself. In my brain I kept telling myself that: My Woman= Kagome NOT My Woman = Nyx. "Inuyasha?" she asked, her voice like sweet sweet honey, he took a moment to stop glaring at me and looked at her. She pointed at me "do we take his jewel shards?" she asked and pointed at my legs and arms. *DING DING DING PERFECT!!!* Immediately I ran in front of her holding her hands. "I'm going to make you my wo-"I was interrupted by mutt face who once again pulled her away. "Kagome is over there" he growled at me. I smiled and ran over to kagome and held her hands. "Kagome I have pursued you for many months and still you choose the mutt over me. I see now that we weren't meant to be." I kiss her hand and dash back to Nyx.

She looks at me and I try to do this without stuttering "Nyx, you're my woman now," I smiled confidently but stopped when I heard a hiss. I looked down to find her posed for attack "I don't belong to anyone bastard. And how the fucks do you think I want the miko's unwanted leftovers." She pulls out her sword "I don't do well being second best" she snarls at me and begins to attack. I pulled out my own sword and try to defend myself but I feel 2 slashes in your arms and when I looked at my arms to see that the jewels are gone. "I'll let you keep those shards in your legs for now jerk." She huffed and turned to walk back to mutt face. "Here Inuyasha." She handed my jewels to him and he smiled at her

*when I get my hands on him* I growled. "I'm going to the hot spring, anyone wishes to join?" she asked turning sweet as before. The lecherous monk raised his hand only to be shot down by a glare from the mutt and myself. She looked around and sighed "well fine then I'll be back in about an hour" and with that she began walking into the forest. After she left I looked at Kagome she smiled and motioned me to come talk to her. I sat beside her as the mutt ran up a tree and the others began to get ready for bed. "Koga?" she says looking at me with those big eyes *uh oh* I gulp and ask what she wants. "How about you travel with us? It would get you closer to Nyx" she grins and I nod my head yes. "What do you think you are doing KAGOME!" the mutt yells finally leaping out of his tree. She simply looks at him and says very calmly "sit boy" *BAM!* he goes into his own little crater. She turns back to you and urges you to go get your men and wolves. I grin and sprint the entire way there. As soon as I see my friends my grin becomes even bigger and I can't help smiling as I give them the orders

"We are going to travel with my woman's pack!" I tell them, expecting a supportive cheer from but all I received was a strange look from both of them. "What?" I ask and Ginta steps foreword. "Are you sure we are allowed to?" I nodded yes "Kagome asked me if I wanted. And I refuse to pass up the opportunity to become closer with my woman" my 2 best friends smiled at each other and gave each other high fives. "so I guess kagome is really starting to like you" hakkuah grinned but I shook my head "I think she wants me and my woman to be closer so mutt face will leave her alone and go to kagome." They look at me like I've lost it. "You mean kagome isn't your woman anymore?" Ginta asks incredibly, I nod and both go into an anime faint. "My woman's name is Nyx, and she is absolutely perfect to be my mate. Plus she is strong and can fight, but since I'm here she won't have to. Come my comrades let me introduce you." And with that I began dashing back to the little camp.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Imaginary friends called Fluffy**

**Nyx's POV (**I know you have all been waiting for this one :)

"I told the witch doctor I was in love with you, I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true, and then the witch doctor he told me what to do. He said a OOH EE OOH AH AAH TING TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG, OOH EE OOH AH AAH TING TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG! My friend the witch doctor he told me what to say, My friend the witch doctor he told me what to do I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you- what the fuck is that?" I watch as this ugly lump of orange and black is being carried by the current of the river next to the hot spring. The closer I look at it I find that is an unconscious little girl I grab her and drag her to the shore. *aww shit she's not breathing* I start performing CPR on her and continued until I hear he sputtering water. She gasped and looked at me with scared eyes. I quietly made space between us so she could feel safe. "Are you ok?" I asked and she nodded. She began shivering and I slowly handed her my spare towel. She smiled and I felt it was the best time to ask her where her parents were.

"Little girl? Where is your mommy and daddy?" her little smile vanished and tears began to form in her eyes. "They died" she whispered and like lightning I was beside her holding her in my arms. She didn't mind and began to cry into my shoulder. I shushed her and told her ok even thought I knew from experience that this was the worst. *is she traveling alone?* I asked myself and she looked at me. "My name is Rin, pretty lady" I smiled "my name is Nyx. I like you little Rin, do you want to travel with me?' I asked and she looked doubtful but gazed at me "would that make you my mommy? I nodded and though *she's so sweet and I wish I had the opportunity to have someone for me. It's the least I can do* she giggled and hugged me. I told her to climb on my back. We began walking back to my camp when I realized that I had left my ripped clothes at he shoe and now I was only in my towel. *I must look very silly with barely anything on and this little bundle of joy on my back lol* I was reassured that I could just go back to the well and get more clothes.

Suddenly I heard Rin gasp loudly "what about Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru?!?!" she whispered dramatically into my ear. *Imaginary friends?* I chuckled at the thought. "They can travel with us too Rin dear," she was still dissatisfied. "what if they can't find us?" "They are smart I'm sure they can keep up" and she nodded before drifting off to sleep. *what a cute kid* I thought as I began to feel the unpleasant breeze *definitely need clothes soon* I soon spotted the fire but a sudden chill went up my spine and ran as fast as I could, dropped the kid in Songo's lap and sun around looking eerily into the thicket. *something was following me* I felt a strong arm snake its way around my waist. "What took you so long?" a husky voice spoke. *great the wolf guy…* "Yo Mangy Wolf! Keep your hands off her." I smiled as Inuyasha lunged at him with him releasing me to supposedly 'defend me' I sniffed the air and sensed someone watching me. "Guys? Do you smell that?" they looked at me and both sniffed. "Its defiantly a dog demon, stay behind me my mate, I'll protect you." He started to come towards me only to get smacked back by my hand. I looked towards Inuyasha who I found was growling "it's my half- brother Sesshomaru."

And just like that a person came out of the thicket. *he's hot… but like a snob* I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Human wench how does my presence disgust you" he asked seeming so… monotone inside I wickedly grinned as I decided to mess with this guy. "Human huh? Well I guess your sense of smell is not you best skill; but what can you expect from a mere female dog demon." His eyes widened a bit in shock before they returned to normal. With a short growl I continued. "I do admit you are the prettiest girl I've seen so far but I don't think guys are interested," I pointed behind me at Inuyasha and Koga, "plus they probably can't pay for a… pleasurable time, can they? I don't know what feudal prostitutes charge these day but I can say that apparently you haven't gotten much action have you?" yep I had seriously gotten to this guy. He began swiping at me with glowing claws I dodged effortlessly (or so I thought) and said "HA! You think that scratching me is going to bring me down." I laughed and went for my sword.*?* I looked around to find it forgotten on the floor… along with my towel. *I'm fighting this guy in the nude* I sighed deeply and looked at this guys face. He was looking at me with those eyes. Like he was hypnotized. I then turned my gaze to my new buddy Inuyasha, and Koga. Inuyasha had turn as red as his outfit while Koga was grinning like a lovesick fool. "Hello? People can we direct all eyes back to my face" I hissed and their heads snapped to attention.

With all the fighting going on it had woken Kagome, Sango, and of course Miroku. Sango hit him in the head so hard that he was out like a light before he could actually see me. As for kagome she began sitting Inuyasha for his 'immoral' behavior. Sango quickly gave me some clothes and I ran behind a tree to change. The outfit had been some tight training shorts and a simple tank which she 'barrowed' from kagome. After coming out again I posed myself to fight the slightly gaping dog-guy. He shook his head a attempted to compose himself. We were just about to fight when a small voice rang through the little camp. "LORD SESSHOMARU!!!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Meeting of the great Lord Fluffy**

All heads turned to little Rin as she ran up to 'Sesshomaru' *I am truly an idiot* I scowled at myself. Imaginary friend my ass. I looked at her and she began to detach from his hip to drag him to me. "Lord Sesshomaru, meet Lady Nyx; she's going to be my mommy!" the little girl squealed. He began to stare at me until his evil glare landed on someone behind me. 'My woman is a natural mother I see. A perfect trait for a wolf-demons mate. Do not worry; I will make sure we have many offspring" he smiled at me and before he knew what had happened, he was on the floor holding his stomach "I will tell you again; I am NOT your woman! I don't even know you" he shook his head and leaped up "but that is why I agreed to travel with you. To become closer to you and woo you" he smiled and I glared at Inuyasha.

He shrugged and was about to say something but was sat-ed again. "Mommy said that Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken may travel with mommy's pack too!" little Rin informed everyone. *here I was thinking that imaginary friends were no deal but real evil demon man? Not the best on my part.* "Feh fine, but don't get in my way half brother" Inuyasha huffed and jumped onto a nearby branch.

I looked back at this 'Sesshomaru' and found to gold eyes staring back at me. *he's defiantly related to Inuyasha but… his eyes are so cold unlike Inyasha's playful ones* I giggled and this alerted the tall dog-demon. "What was that sound you made?" he asked and again I giggled. He looked at me and I began to explain "it's called a giggle, it's kind of a laugh but shorter and smaller." He seemed to be actually thinking about it and asked "do it again" I shook my head and explained. "I can't just do it on command. It's like smiling… a forced one is never as good as a genuine one" I smiled unconsciously and began to go sit down.

As I sat next to Rin, a hand picked me up and began to turn me around. "Koga I swear if you don't put me down this second I will- oh it's you. What do you want?" I huffed in the creepy Sesshomaru's face. His eyes seemed to change from nothing to curiosity but quickly became dead once more. "You will inform me of what type of demon you are." He ordered and I growled. "I will do no such thing. Don't you DARE start ordering me around buster! You can't order others around like you own them. What are you? An over-puffed fur ball I say!" he became silent and out of the corner of my eye I see that the bitchy-Miko, Sango, Miroku, and the 2 other wolf boys are gaping at me. *great just my luck, fluffy here is most likely going to kill me.*

**Light bulb! ** "Hey! I've got an idea!" I exclaim as I attempted to wiggle out of his grasp; succeeding. "I will answer any 3 questions you give me if I get to call you a nickname. And you HAVE to respond to it." I smiled innocently and he nodded. "Ok go on; lets hear your questions." He looked at me and in that horrible monotone voice began "you will tell me what species you are, weapons or skills you posses, and why you choose to travel with my idiot half breed brother" I smirked. "Now before I answer your questions I want you to know the price for answers. Fluffy" his eyes widened visibly as did everyone else's. He was silent for a moment but signaled me to continue. "Alright, fluffy, lets see… well first off I am not human but am of the Hoshi tribe, meaning I am a star demon or in simpler terms a demon of illusion and magic. Second, I posses magic, illusions and my beautiful sword the _Masquerade. _And asfor my decisions on who I chose to travel with well…. He's kind of cute don't you say? I wouldn't mind coming home to that." I laughed at my own joke which apparently only the girls got.

He continued to look at me and finally I got fed up with it and flicked his nose. He wrinkled it just like a dog and glared at me. "Bad fluffy." I laughed and began to laugh even louder as he flinched at the name. "Mommy? Will you tuck me in? I'm sleepy." Little Rin yawned as she rubbed her eyes I nodded and swept her up and placed her next to me on a tree trunk. I grabbed one of Kagome's blankets and tucked the 2 of us in. 'goodnight mommy" she whispered as she fell asleep, I whispered as softly as I could "goodnight" and kissed her forehead. Then I was out like a light.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

*very odd female….. But I am not mistaken; I have indeed seen that face before. Where, I do not recall but it shall return to me* I thought as my gaze fell onto the woman's sleeping form. She had cradled my ward in her lap, who had stolen the blankets for her own small body leaving her new 'mommy' shivering. My instincts were driving me mad as her scent was so… intoxicating *perhaps also poisonous* I thought. As I watched her body continue to shiver I noticed that without her emotional green eyes glaring at me she looked so… breakable. As if the smallest wind would perhaps blow her away. I made my way to the tree trunk where my ward resided and I had planned to lay beside her as I always did but, I hadn't expected the female. Seeing no way around it, and refusing to let Rin out of my range, I gently pulled the 2 into my lap without effort. As I began to get comfortable I felt the woman snuggle into not only my lap but my tail as well. Rin snuggled closer and I began to wrap my tail around both of the occupants in my lap.

I began to look at my new 'pack'; 3 wolf demons, only the long-haired one seemed useful and the others seemed to be the 'back up', a group of wolves following them (about 15 to 20?), my brothers little group, and myself plus Rin. *where is Jaken?* I wondered and sniffed the air. * About 2 miles away. It seems that the dragon was stubborn when it thought that Rin was being left behind. They will be here by morning.* I looked up and saw my half brother glaring. "Leave her alone" he snarled at me and I allowed a small smile form on my lips. "You have not claimed her, and neither has any other male. I will do as I please." He growled at me and warned "in the morning you leave her be." He then looked at her and muttered ever so quietly; "she is only a dream".

Perhaps he is right. Perhaps she will be gone by morning; but I deeply hope her not to be. Tonight I looked above to the sky and found only one tiny ray of light. *I remember when I had learned that foolish humans wish on these little lights. Wishing stars, that is what they say. Perhaps when you are in desperate need it can be almost…. Reasonable.* I closed my eyes and this tiny prayer came from the darkest corners of my mind *I wish that I may always be this peaceful* and I feel into cautious sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Rules and Identity**

_**~morning~**_

**Sesshomaru's Pov**

*Jaken is here* I squint and slowly but surly, Jaken has arrived. He spots us under the tree and I watch as he awakes Rin. He looks at the new intruder and attempts to get her awake as well…. Until he uncovered her face did he stop? *perhaps he knows* I thought as he told Rin not to awake the lady and ignored her protest to wake up 'mommy' I continue to observe as those to go off in search of food and the rest of the 'pack' wakes up. The Wolf demons awake and even though the 2 shorter haired ones are still in mid-sleep they go off to hunt as ordered while the leader strides over to me and Lady Nyx. Instinctually I pull her close to my chest as he nears. "Koga, leave her alone, she is still asleep." My half brother tells him, yet he continues to protest that she is his and that she can sleep in his arms. My skin prickles with a need to attack him but I keep my composure.

I continue to watch the women and the small fox-kitsun awake and prepare breakfast, when I feel the woman stretching her arms out for something. Her eyes snap open and she jumps out of my arms and looks at the forest. She kneels and touches the ground and quickly says commandingly "show me Rin" she gets up and her hands beginning together and slowly parting. The trees begin to bend so she may see. She sighs with relief as I suppose Rin was found with Jaken.

I still was acting to be asleep and continued to see what was going about me. Rin ran into her arms and I over heard the conversation as Jaken bowed at her feet. "Princess Kurohoshi, it is truly a great honor to be in your presence." He gets up and spots Rin 'giggling', "Rin! Show a Demon of the highest royal standing, some respect!" but she continues that short laughter and he bows his head in shame "please do take my apologize. She is only but a human. Forgive her" and again he bowed. She began looking at Jaken in an odd way and when he wouldn't get up she sat beside him. She touched his shoulder causing him to jump and look at her. Rin popped up beside her and slide into her lap. "Mommy this is Jaken" she introduced her 'mommy'. The sight of Jaken's mouth gasping was quiet an experience. She laughed at him along with Rin. He merely gapped similar to a fish. She patted his head before placing Rin on the ground to go say good morning to the others.

I felt as this was the right time to 'awake' and so I stood up and looked at all those present with a look of "I will harm you" apparently the obnoxious wolf demon did not get the message. "'Ay, Mutt face's brother." I looked at him in the eye but he continues, "Nyx is MY woman. Got that?" he stated confidently. She looked at him and shook her head. *pathetic, it's clear she doesn't desire to mate; especially not with the likes of you.* she walked up to the wolf and sighed "ok Koga you want me? Then you're going about this wrong way. You got to do this how we do this in my time. Until you learn the rules of how people in my time 'mate', we can't happen. That goes for all guys from this time. I think it's high time that Feudal Japan is introduced to a little thing I call 'dating' and it's close but more powerful friend 'commitment' because wasn't it but yesterday that you, Koga, were here to pick up your woman, named Kagome, and yet today you are wanting me. I don't like flip-flop guys Capise?"

She kissed his cheek and began walking away with the girls. *how dare she do that. She clearly stated that she was not interested in that wolf and yet she urges his infatuation with a kiss. Such confusion she brings. But what does she mean 'the rules'? Perhaps Inyasha's wench and she are somehow from the same place, since both refer to their home to be not in a different place but at a different time. I will gather information about how they 'mate' in her time. For purely quenching my curiosity of course.*

"Let's GO!" I heard Lady Nyx yell as she and the other females came into view but something was different about her. There was this large black object attached to her back. I would have ripped t off but she took it off and opened it. *it is some kind of basket* I supposed and watched with obvious curiosity as she pulled out a small rectangle shaped box with 2 white snakes climbing out of it. "Ok it's in here." And she drops it back whence it came. I looked at Inyasha's wench and inwardly chuckled. She seemed angry at Lady Nyx. Lady Nyx was completely oblivious to the miko's glare and turned her green eyes to stare in wonder as she finally acknowledges the little boy, the 2 wolf demons, and my dragon'; Ah-un.

First she approaches the fox-kitsin.; "hey there I'm Nyx." She introduced and stuck out her hand in an odd gesture. *I will question her on this matter as well* I thought. The boy looked confused then extremely happy. "You are Rin's mommy right?" he asked and was very pleased when she nodded. He hugged her and skipped off to play with my ward. As she looked up and down the 2 wolf demons she smiled widely. "I freaking LOVE your hair! It is soooooo cool. How come Koga can't do that?" she smirked and from the corner of my eye I spotted the lead wolf demon looking as if he had been kicked. "Hello I am hakkuah and this is Ginta. We are Koga's men." The spiked one announced and the other smiled as he grasped Nyx into a hug "welcome sister" they said together and received a strange look from her. "Sister? Um… I don't think so. You see my parents were only Childs and I know there is no wolf-demon in my blood so…." She waved her hand a bit and both smiled "Simple, Koga has decided to make you his mate, and we are his pack or brothers, making his mate also our sister." Ginta explained and I glared at Koga. He seemed quiet smug about the situation and grabbed lady Nyx again. Even though his whispers were only for her ears, those like mine and others of demon blood heard it as clear as a bell. "yes by being my mate you are also my family" I watched as she cringed at the last word. Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed as I spotted my half breed relative knit his eyebrows together. But we both remained silent.

She looked over at me and smiled, but it didn't reach her sad eyes. She looked at the final new addition and her eyes went wide "wow, is this a dragon?" she asked and I came beside her as I pushed Koga aside. "This Ah-un, he is mine and carries Rin and sometimes Jaken about." "Oh he is really cool. As for Jaken… that guy is sure odd huh? I mean he is just like the people in the village; thinking I'm someone else" she sighed and looked at me. "Oh it's you! Sorry I'm a bit slow in the morning. Ha-ha. Morning Fluffy, how did you sleep?" she asked and I felt the need to just nod.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Show respect to the great princess!" the little imp ran to me with his staff and nearly struck me on the head. I was about to yell at him but was stopped by a small pale hand. I looked to see whose it belonged to before I chopped it off but saw Nyx shaking her head no. "Jaken, go watch Rin and Shippo for me alright?" she sweetly asked and he dashed off. After releasing my arm she went a hugged Inuyasha who was grinning with a very stupid expression on his face.

"How was your night?" he asked and she proceeded in telling him "it was uncomfortable… like at first I was ok but then I felt something move under me. I was mentally freaking out. Then I felt something poke into my back and something furry surround me. If only it wasn't warm or I would have jumped out of my skin! But I was absolutely warm and Rin was comfortable so I feel into a deeper sleep. Overall I was scared." She smiled and he looked over at me apparently amused about the whole situation; something I was most indeed not.

I chose to let the anger stay hidden within me as those two conversed over breakfast. But I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She was like a vibrant color in my perfectly silver life. So out of place and yet so essential. How I wished for a split second that I was the one laughing with her; but I then reminded myself that I was the great Lord Sesshomaru; higher then any mere female demon. *a Hoshi demon may I remind you* my inner self argued and for once I agreed *indeed they are powerful but at least she isn't a Kurohoshi.* I decided to look into the matter of her closely and moved myself between her and my brother.

"Lady Nyx we should perhaps begin today's travel; come" I told her and walked a few steps waiting for her to follow. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I heard the outburst behind me and found her on the floor laughing. "That's funny…… Fluffy, you are in no position to be bossing me around. I follow my Commander; The Great Lord INUYASHA!" she mocked bowed to him while still laughing and this brought my half brother into a laughing state. Both linked arms and walked past me. "Wench it would be wise to listen and heed all I say." I growled at her but she only laughed.

*this has gone far enough* I thought and grabbed her at the collar. I brought her to my face and looked her in the eye. She looked at me and I began to become at a loss of words. Her eyes looked even bigger and brighter then they had the last time I had her this close. She blinked and my eyes fell to her lips. They were in the shape of a smile and I felt myself moving closer to them. I looked at her eyes once again and found them dancing with the laughter she had still to let out. She got close to me and suddenly I felt the tip of her tongue flick my nose and she nuzzled hers one against mine. *claim her* that damn voice told me and I inwardly shook my head no. I needed a female who would benefit my lands in status and power; both of which the small wonder in my arms did not have.

I placed her down and she ran towards Inuyasha once more. "Yo Inuyasha can I call you that?" he cocked his head to the side and again she laughed. "I mean the whole 'Lord Inuyasha' thing, it's got a ring to it." he nodded and she saluted him and walked over to the monk, demon slayer, and the Miko. When we began walking she climbed onto Inyasha's back as I had the Miko climb onto ah-un along with Rin. Jaken was giving me glares but remained silent. The Miko looked at me and said "you know she likes you right?" I looked at her not betraying my emotions. "Nyx, she like you more then Inuyasha. I mean in my time we give respect to those we put up with but if a girl gives a guy a nickname then it shows she has some sort of claim. That shows she is thinking of dating you." I looked at her and asked.

"Tell me woman. How do humans mate from the time you and Lady Nyx are from. I wish to compare it to how things are to be done here." She nodded and went on to explain. "Well… first the guy has to be nice. Like court the girl but to a degree. It's easier to become friends with the girl first so they trust you. Then he has to understand that the girl will want to know why. Why do you like me? The one thing you never ever EVER say first is about how they look. Because they will stop you and accuse you of only being interested in the outside and you don't care about the inside. Then you have to ask her out. I know they don't do this in this time period but it is essential in ours. You usually say 'so do you want to hang out some time' or ask them if they want to go do something that both you and herself would be interested in. First dates are critical because if the first doesn't go well then the girl will not want a second which if she doesn't want a second then it's over."

She looked at me and I nodded my head for her to continue. "But in the case she wants a second be prepared for maybe a double date. This is a test. It is to find out 2 things; if you are intimidated by another couple with you 2 and if you are cool with her friend. Being intimidated by another couple is like being weird because they are there. As for the friend, who is usually the girl, you can't be flirty with her. The girl you want will most likely take it as you being a player…. Think like a Miroku. Anyways if you 2 make it to the third date then you can officially call yourselves a couple, which is like practice mates. You hold hands, hang out, kiss, and overall give each other the chance to prove that you could be their mate. If you go one for awhile and you both feel that you are deeply in love with each other then the guy will buy a ring and present it to her as he asks her to marry him. In the end it's the girl's decision to say yes or no. that's it really."

She looked at me and turned her attention to Rin who had been rummaging in Nyx's bag. "Lady Kagome what is this?" my ward asked as she held up a small string object. Kagome blushed and yelled for Nyx. *there mating system… it sound reasonable; but very complicated* I looked at the stringed-object that my ward was now waving in the air. "Rin! Please do not wave that around, put it back into the bag right now!" Nyx ordered and I saw that a violent blush covered her cheeks. *it suits her*

I thought and decided to take hold of this object. "Rin give it to me" I told her and as expected she handed the strings to me. I observed it closely and fount 2 triangles touching each other at the tip and strings connected to both. I turned my eyes back at Nyx and she apparently had just discovered that her… string… was now in my possession. I watched as she abandoned Inuyasha and ran to me trying to retrieve it. "Fluffy! Give it back!!!!!!" she complained and for once I felt almost … playful. I shook my head and held it above her head. She leaped and jumped for it but I would pull it away at the last minute. I felt a laugh coming on but was stopped short when I felt something hard make contact with my head.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Did not your father and mother teach you to respect royalty! Shame on you. Apologize to the great Princess Kurohoshi!" Jaken wailed and I was to strike him; when his words registered into my mind. *Princess…… Kurohoshi…*I dropped her string and let my lips part in surprise. *a Kurohoshi….. A real live Kurohoshi, Father told me of their rarity and power, but those were the things of fairytales. Hoshi's are powerful but a Kurohoshi? Legendary power, they say.* I looked at her in a new light. Before I only enjoyed her company and her connection with Rin; but now... She could prove a valuable mate *by mating with her I would be even more powerful and with her status I could conquer other sections of Japan.* inside I was grinning and a small voice was jumping with joy.

She was still fuming about her strings and the others stopped to watch her. "DIE FLUFFY!!!!!" and she launched onto me. She pushed me down and began to chock me. Though it did not hurt me she still continued. She stopped and I noticed that she had been straddling me. She turned and yelled to Inuyasha "Lord Inuyasha! Let me borrow that sword of yours." She smirked and he asked for what. "Because my lord…. I am going to neuter this dog" she grinned evilly as the other males stiffened. Inuyasha shook his head and she leaped off of me and began to advance onto the others. "Fine…. But when you are asleep I'll take it and after fluffy, well lets just say equality for all men" she smirked evilly and the boys shuddered.


End file.
